2006-2007
Things had been going well, and seemed to just get better. With numbers running into the 40's on any given night, it was decided that it was time for the ministry to "multiply." And so, Kairos South was born. A good dozen or so students kept the group going for most of the school year, and some new people got involved through Kairos South. At the end of the year, though, people went their various ways and Wade was not able to keep up both ministries. Thanks go to John Willingham and Daesha (Batteiger) Willingham for an amazing amount of help in making Kairos South great! 'Kairos Members 2006-2007 - '''Kairos continued to gain momentum this year, with 55 people on the members list! 'Lesson Series - ' *The Spiritual Disciplines were a series again this year, no surprise! *We followed it up with a series on ''The ONE - Kairos' first relationship series. *January of 2007 saw us study through the book of Amos. *The next series was Giant Killers - a study about freedom. *Then came May: The Month of Freedom. *We ended with a Summer of Service. (Activities included painting at Meridian Point church, The first "Amazing Race," Running the 30' slide at the Pikes Peak Christian Church 4th of July party, and several other events.) 'Retreats - 'Sep 2006 Fall Retreat at Camp Blue Haven, New Mexico. 'Mission Trips - ' *Kairos had its first ever mission trip out of the country to Piedras Negras-Mexico, during Christmas Break 2006. *Spring Break had Kairos head to Durango for a mission trip to serve Durango Christian Church. 'Service Projects -' *Kairos again helped with the 2006 UCCS Student Move In, as a part of the coalition of Campus Ministries known as "One in Christ." *Kairos volunteered at the Jack Quinn's St. Patricks Day 5K. (Followed by a brutal croquette game that Dara won!) *In the Spring, the girls did a service trip to a local nursing home. They made handcrafted cards, and gave out sets to the residents and asked if there were letters that the girls could help them write. (This became a regular, weekly event for quite awhile.) *In May the students planned a dinner and movie screening of the Invisible Children film. Kairos raised over $400 through the effort. 'Memorable Events -' *In August 2006, Wade, Margaret Flores, Ben Baron, Holly Harris, Jordan Olson and Terri Kirchgestner participated in a team building time at a ropes course at the Estes Park YMCA. *In February, 2007 Nathan Landry breaks his nose while sledding on the "Hill of Death." (Check out the video, compliments of Bryan Russi.) *Three baptisms in March, 2007: Ellie Royer's baptism , Ramil Harris' baptism and Paula Marshall's baptism. Plus Crystal Fisher's baptism in April, 2007. *Kairos does it's first ever mountain bike trip to Moab, Utah with Wade, Josh Kinney, Jordan Olson, Nathan Landry and Bryan Russi. The trip was over the last part of Spring Break. *In April 2007 some of the students went up to Denver to participate in the Invisible Children event where they slept overnight in the park, using cardboard boxes for a tent. Memorable! *Josh and Sarah Dunham were married in Apr of 2007, followed by Rob and Amanda (Morse) McFarren in Aug. *In June 2007, Wade, Ramil Harris, Jordan Olson and Nathan Landry participated in Prayer Peaks. We hiked Handies Peak and joined with many others that day who were praying for our country from the summit of each of Colorado's 14ers. A great experience. *The Gardner family and the Robinson family, along with Megan (Kirkham) Brummer, Ramil Harris, Jordan Olson and (I can't remember who all else?!) climbed Quandry Peak in June 2007. *Wade falls while rock climbing with Kairos at Red Rocks and breaks his femur. Jordan Olson holds Wade in place with the rope while Josh Dunham performs a rescue. Wade's screams are still echoing through the canyon.... 'Basement Renters -' *Chris Sauerwein stayed with us for a second school year. *John Willingham stayed for part of this school year before finding another place. *Josh Dunham moved in and stayed up until his wedding in April. *Ramil Harris took over the room after Josh left. Category:History